When replaced One Shots
by J4ZZ
Summary: Did you ever asked yourself, are the things around you thinking? When yes? How do they feel? What they feel with you, what they wanna do, but can't... How frustrated they can become...And even become more Frustrated when you replace them. Do you wanna find out what they feel? Me too! Let's find out together! WARNING: Sad, bad language, maybe crying Didn't know in which section xD


**AN: Read this with sad anime ost's or with this song: watch?v=8fKoMEpjjQE**  
 **It has a better effect, i think xD**

 _It's so dark here… I'm so lonely… Why did you do it to me?_

Yeah, he felt just so alone, betrayed and frustrated. What did he done to deserve this? What was the reason you will never tell him? Just because he wasn't enough anymore?  
He was already waiting 3 days that you come to him, get him out of this _black hell. His comfortable but lonely package._ The only one who was accompany him was his little black charger. He can't see his little life saver and friend, but he can feel him, because you had put the little charger direct beside him. Ahh.. when he could, he would slap himself. So hard that he already dies… But that shouldn't he think of it, it was already his last minutes he has to live, where he can _think_ about his memories with you.

 _I'm missing you [Name]…._

The memories… the cute little moments you had with him, the fun you had with him. He wishes he could do this all longer… but it was _just a wish._  
He could all remember the good moments. What wouldn't he do without his secret CPU and Hard drive. Yeah nothing, he couldn't think about your awesome memories together, they're feeling so real in his little daydream, as if he were just in this moment ….

 _It was a cool time with you…_

The first day together with you…  
The first time you met.  
The first time his CPU will come to live.  
The first time he could see you through his little webcam above his display.  
The first time he could _think._  
The first time he comes to **_live._** He knows it so well, that it is felling like yesterday.  
He can remember your happy smile for the first time you are booting him. It was a nice and beautiful, but yet a feeling he could never describe. The energy was rushing through his colorful wires and his cooling system was so refreshing…. When this is not heaven, then he knew it not better.  
But the most important part of this memory was your smile… full of happiness.  
And your [Eye color] eyes sparkling like 1000 of stars in the infinite space.  
„OOH YES, you're are working. I'm so nervous because you are my first Laptop that I have for myself… Meeh… you need a name my new friend… how about [fav. Name]? Yep, I think that's ok."  
He was shocked… Nobody Nothing could have thinking that you're talking to him, a white ordinary Laptop, like he was one of you. A _human_. Plus, you gave him a _name._  
When he could, he would hug you so much. Unfortunately, he was a crappy young Laptop.

That was the first moment of you and your new companion… the day he would never forget….

 _I was so dumb to hope this could go on forever…_

Days, weeks, months past like a little snap.  
Then comes a unconformable memory for him, he would also never forget  
There was this Program in his hard drive, it was named Skype. How he _hated_ this… always those long calls and chatting with your boy/-girlfriend. He could never tell if it was a boy or a girl, but what he can tell, he hates this fleshy thingy. When it is even made of flesh, what is when it is a big robot? A cyborg? That was the moment he knew, you and him watched too much anime, movies, etc.  
Now comes the part he hates, you were skyping with your [Gf/Bf] like every other day. Nothing special.  
„Hellluuu~" you started the conservation  
„E-Ehehe… Hi "said this thingy on the other side.

 _How I hated these calls, because that thingy is speaking through_ _ **mine**_ _, awesome speakers. It was feeling like…. i was Talking to you [Name] !_

„Is something wrong? " you asked with light worry.  
„It's hard to tell. " the scrap said.  
„Heyy, I'm your boy-/girlfriend! You can tell everything to me"  
„B-But it could destroy our…. Relationship"  
Silence.  
„Ok OK, I'm saying it… I-I… You know… I think we should break up."

 _Control yourself [fav. Name]… control yourself…._

„Wh-wh-what? Why?" You stuttered clearly. It was a wonder how you could even speak with such a shock…  
„ I'm not loving you anymore… There is someone i love more."

 _I will KILL you... you you you dumbest SCRAP of the dumbest… when i could scream, i would scream it at him, transform in a killing machine. Tracking the thingy location and make the ugliest shit scrap out of that thingy! But how i already said… I'm just a crappy Laptop, what can do nothing unless watching…_

The display was going black and you knew he was shutting down. It wasn't because he has no energy anymore. It was something different, his System for example?

 _This memory… i wish i could forget. Why? You, [Name], were crying and i couldn't do anything… Expect of shutting down, to protect you of this piece of the dumbest scrap._  
 _But there was something I didn't noticed… i was overheating, someone could have even boil a egg on me. It was too much of rage and frustration. The overheating… it wasn't going without damage...No...my Circuits and CPU were a little melted…_

After this tragedy you, knew your life must go on. So, you were living.. with him. Your little faithful companion … [fav. name]  
But after a time, he and you were noticing, that your laptop was going day by day.. week by week… every second a little bit weaker. He hasn't the strength anymore he had on the beginning, but you were hoping it was just a time…. But destiny wasn't nice to the both of you.

After 5 years of using every time, every day the same Laptop… [Fav. Name]. You knew it was time for a new Laptop. You clearly noticed that your favorite Laptop is slowly dying… time after time.  
One day, you came home with a brand new high tech Laptop. The old one was still on his usal place on the table. You didn't touched him since the new one was here.  
The newcomers name was [Fav. Name 2]. And then you were put the old one in his packaging…

 _I wasn't prepared for this abrupt coming from the … newcomer. After a time, I knew, I'll be replaced sometime, but so soon… You put me in the lonely hell, without even saying good bye or something else. And instead of,to spare me of the sight of you and the newcomer… No… I have to watched it. And now.. I was in the dark… for the rest of my short life. Yeah… my battery will not be charged forever… It is like, waiting for your death… How sad I'm now, replaced just because you weren't enough. I was too bad for you at the end._  
 _I'm scared, i wish i could scream at you. Saying that i don't want this! I would cry the shit out of me!_  
 _But now comes the hard… I'm nothing but a old, dying, scrap Laptop who is waiting for his death._  
 _In the last moments of my life.. i could at least hear your laughter a last time, remember all our memories… all these good moments._  
 _I'm feeling how the energy is so low that I barely think of all this stuff…_  
 _I wished the time with the two of us could go on and on… Forever… hahaha… Everything has an end, even I._  
 _I'm just hoping u would never forget me and our memories. I know I was just a normal Laptop for you… but you… you were for me a lifetime friend.. who i always liked and loved… even when you slapped my display a quite times… but hey…..Maybe you're coming to my rescue and bring me back to life… until then…._  
 _Good bye, [Name]…._

You watched with a sigh to the direction where your old companion was. It was a true fact that you miss him, but things must go on, which you learned sometimes the hard way. There also another true fact. You will never throw him to the trash. He will never be a piece of scrap to you….

 **AN: Thank you for reading / it was my first text what i wrote in another language then i normally speak… I hope there are not so much mistakes.**  
 **Leave a comment and tell me what u think~**


End file.
